


Relaxing

by Koffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That calming feeling afterward is always nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing

“I love the way you smell.” Jason admitted in a low tone, he reached down and pulled the blanket further up on himself and Dick.

“I stink so bad though.”

“You smell like tacos or nachos or something like that.”

“I smell gross.” Dick insisted.

“Not to me,” Jason pressed a kiss into Dick’s shoulder, “Not after what we just did.”

The thought of their sexual encounter only a few minutes ago made Dick blush, “Wish I could argue with you, I don’t think I have the energy. You’re so draining.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jason let go of Dick and sat up, “Draining?”

Dick rolled over on his back and stared up at Jason. A tired smile eased on his face as he admired his boyfriend’s messy hair and the little bruises on his neck which he had left.

“Yeah, you know,” Dick reached up and pulled on a strand of Jason’s hair, “I always feel so relaxed afterward.”

Jason leaned down and gently kissed Dick on the lips, “I know, I feel it too.”

“Why is that?” Dick ran a hand through Jason’s soft hair.

“Hormones released during ejaculation induce lethargy.”

“Well, I like these hormones,” Dick wrapped both arms around Jason’s shoulders, “And I like that you triggered them.”

“How about we try again in few hours?”  
  
“Of course.”

 

 


End file.
